


One Night Stand

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Sons of Anarchy Happy Lowman One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as a 3 part story, but im am posting it here as a one part.

 

All your life you had known about your Uncle Alex, being in a motorcycle club. You only visited him a handful of times as a child. Now that you were older, and not so busy with college you were going to surprise him.

Paradise Valley, NV was a near 7-hour drive to Charming, you had left the night before. You arrived at the so-called ‘clubhouse’ at around 10 that morning. It was definitely a slow day for them. A few cars in the parking lot, and one in the bay for the garage.

You parked your car and got out. You took a look around as you were walking to the office of the garage. It had been so long since you'd been here, you weren't quite sure where to go; so you went to the office knowing Gemma would probably be in there.

 

You walked through the office door, sure enough, Gemma was in there sitting at the desk typing away as a man was talking to her from the other side of the desk. You noticed right away that he was a member. He was definitely your type; older, full of tattoos, drove 2 wheels. You knew your Uncle Alex would be pissed, he used to always tell you never date a biker. 

You laughed a little as you thought back to that memory.

 

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” Gemma stood up and practically knocked you on your ass as she threw herself around you.

“Wanted to surprise Uncle Alex” You smiled at her, as you returned the hug.

You noticed the man she was talking to watching the two of you very closely.

“Oh honey, he's on a run for the next few days. You're more than welcome to stay here until he gets back” Gemma said, you knew she was going to have you doing something illegal before the day was over. 

As she pulled herself from you and sat back at her desk, she gave a weird look to the guy she was talking to.

“I'm Happy” He stuck his hand out,

“Uhm….i'm tired” you were confused, maybe it was because you were distracted by his tattoos or just wore out from driving.

He let out a laugh as he face palmed himself, 

“No, My name is Happy” he laughed again

“Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I'm (Y/N)” You felt your face turn red

“Don't worry about it, you should stick around for the party tonight” He winked at you before he turned around and walked back into the garage.

“That was different” Gemma stated, with a laugh

“He's usually half mute around people, but he's right you should stick around the party tonight” she shrugged her shoulders.

 

\---

“Can I get you a drink?” You felt a hand slid onto your hip, you looked up to find Happy looking down at you

“Yea, sure” You smiled at him, he let his hand linger on your side as he walked away.

“Oh, Killers got his eyes on you girl” One of the girls you were playing pool with said

A few moments later he was back with a drink in hand, you took it from him as he held it out to you. 

“Thanks” you smiled up at him, ‘she wasn't lying’ you thought to yourself as you felt his hand go back around your hip. The grip was tight but not too tight, you moved he moved.

You continued to play pool with everyone, you and Happy versus Ima one of the crow eaters as Happy had called her and the Scottie.

You played it dumb when it came to pool, just to be close to Happy. 

A few people would walk by and whisper to you that he wasn't gentle or wasn't capable of being with someone; you weren't looking for gentle or to be with someone. You weren't like most girls, you weren't always looking for a relationship with a guy because you flirted.

You could handle a good time, and keep it at that.

 

You were 5 shots in, completely wasted. You weren't going to remember anything the next day, and you didn't remember anything. You woke up stark naked in bed with Happy. You rolled over to get out of the bed, and your whole body hurt. You did remember people telling you he wasn't gentle and that wasn't the problem. You loved the after sex pain from it being too ruff, most guys were always too scared they would hurt you; but when they weren't scared is what made it fun.

You grabbed your clothes off the floor and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the room. You didn't like taking showers in a one-night stands place, but you felt dirty. Sure it was a goody dirty but you didn't want to smell like sex when your Uncle got here.

 

When your Uncle Alex got back from the run he was on he was beyond excited to see you. He even tried to convince you to move there, you made up some bullshit excuse as to why you couldn't. You wanted to keep that one night stand exactly what it was a one night stand, but sadly that wasn't happening. You looked down at the test in your hand, 2 lines. 

‘Fuck’ you said under your breath. You knew exactly who it belonged to, you had a rush of fear come over you as you thought about it.

You texted your Uncle Alex to see if it was a good time to come visit, a few days had passed and you didn't get a reply. You decided to go ahead and head down to Charming, and confront Happy and your Uncle Alex.

 

You pulled your car into the TM lot, you got out and went right into the clubhouse. You immediately noticed the girl at the bar from the last time. 

“Hey is my Uncle here?” you asked her, she dropped the glass in her hand.

“Shit, you scared me. He and a few of the others are locked up” she said as she began to clean up the glass

“Gemma is at her place if you want to talk to her,” she said again.

“Thanks” you took off out of the clubhouse to Gemma's. The only reason you knew where she lived is because she had invited you to a Sunday dinner at her place before you left back home.

 

You knocked on the door and waited for an answer, a few moments later the door was being pulled open to reveal Gemma with Abel on her hip.

“(Y/N) what are you doing back here?” she questioned, you got extremely nervous.

“Was wanting to talk to Uncle Alex but the girl at the bar said him and some of the others were inside?” You wanted to confirm that they were actually locked up.

“Yeah. Your Uncle, my old man, Jax, Happy, Bobby and Juice” she stated, as she sat down on the couch next to you.

“Hmmm. You think maybe I could go talk to Uncle Alex?” you questioned

“I'm sure you could, but I won't be able to take you” She raised up her leg to reveal her new accessory. 

You laughed a little wondering what in the hell she did to get put on house arrest.

“I'll call Chibs, tell him to take you” she smiled at you

“Thank you” You smiled at her

“No problem. Let me guess you want to tell Tig first then Happy?” she raised her eyebrow in question.

“Jesus women are you a mind reader or something?” you asked wide eyed at her

“Something like that” she purched her lips and got up off the couch to make a phone call.

  
  


Chibs had followed you up to Stockton to meet with your Uncle, the chick at the front of the jail didn't seem to want you visiting him so you lied and said you were his daughter. You had the same last name so she had no proof.

You were sitting in the visiting room waiting for them to bring your Uncle in, your hands were twitching it was something you did when you were nervous. Your Uncle noticed it as soon as he saw you sitting at the table waiting for him.

“What's on your mind?” he questioned before he even sat down

“So as you know I'm not a freaking saint, and I like to have a good time. Well, I had a one night stand with someone in the clubhouse when I was there, I intended on it staying a one night stand. But you can't keep it a one night stand when you get knocked up” you looked down and played with your fingers.

“Who was it?” he tilted his head as if he was trying to say ‘are you fucking serious’

You rolled your eyes, and let out a sigh

“Happy” you knew your Uncle would be pissed, but you never expected him to act this way

He started laughing, he had tears rolling down his eyes from laughing so hard

“Shit (Y/N) I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, but the thought of Hap having a kid. It's just damn” he tried to get himself together.

“Fuck you, jerk” you laughed at him,

“I'll tell him to accept your visit tomorrow,” he told you, 

“Thanks, Uncle Alex. Please don't say anything?” you begged him with pleading eyes.

“Call me Uncle Tig or just Tig. And I won't doll” he smiled at you, as he stood up and left with the guard.

  
  


The next day you were back at the Stockton prison. You were more nervous about this visit with Happy than you had been telling your Uncle.

Sitting at the table by yourself with everyone around you talking to someone, everyone but you. You began to think he wasn't going to accept your visit, that maybe he somehow knew what you were going to tell him.

“Never thought I'd see you in here?” His face actually lit up when he saw you 

“Needed to talk to you” you smiled at him, he immediately got look of concern in his face

“that's never a good way to start a conversation” he stated, knowing that you had bad news to tell him

“Sorry, never been in this situation before” you tried to laugh, but he knew you were faking it.

“I'm going to get right to the point, no bull shit” you looked at him, he didn't say anything just waited for you to continue.

“I'm pregnant” you blurted, probably way too loud because a few people around you started to stare at you.

“and you think it's mine?” he raised his eyebrow like he knew that it wasn't 

“I know it is” you defended yourself

“I didn't mean it like that, I just….look I'm not going to tell you what to do with your body, that's your choice. Just know you're not alone” his looked you in the eyes, you couldn't tell what he wanted. 

“figure out what you want to do, let me know when you decide” he grabbed your hand to let you know that he actually was there for you. 

The guard quickly yelled, “no touching inmate”

He pulled his hand away to further getting bitched at, 

“like I said, it's your choice but remember you won't be alone” you nodded at him as he stood up and left with the guard.

 

The next few months were full of uncertainty, you didn't really want to have an abortion it just didn't feel right. You were just out of college, no job and hardly a home. You didn't want to bring this type of thing onto him if he didn't want it or wasn't ready.

 

\------

 

You sat on the cold metal seat, heart racing a thousand miles an hour. The room was cold and bright. Your fingers started to twitch as you got more nervous. You never thought you'd be doing this, you sat as far as you could on the edge of the seat without falling off and got ready 

 

“I kinda thought you forgot about me” Happy asked you as he took a seat across from you at the table.

“How could anyone forget a guy like you?” you both smiled at the question

“you decide what you're gonna do?” as asked, he seemed calm.

“Yeah, I did” you almost choked on your words.

“Under the circumstances, I feel like I'm making the best choice for everyone. I'm just out of college, no job I've been staying at my Uncle's house. My mother basically disowned me, and we hardly know each other. It was a one night stand for Christ sakes” you were rambling, that was also something you did when nervous. It made you look like a total idiot at times.

“Girl you're talking to damn much, just tell me what you're gonna do” He seemed frustrated, he wasn't trying to be mean but in all reality, he was ready to settle down. He wanted his mom to be a grandma before it was too late, but he didn't think he would be a good father. He kills people for a living and acts like nothing happened. He was in no way father material.

“I'm going to keep her” you tried not to let the grin on your face show through like a little school girl, but you could now see right through him. He did deep down want this, and you weren't about to let your mother's so called reputation keep that from him or yourself.

“wait…..her?” his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning,

“yes, found out yesterday” you dug the ultrasound picture out of your bag and slid it across the table to him.

“when are you due, so I can put in for furlough. I want to be there when she's born, if that's OK with you” he was extremely excited, way more excited than you thought he would be.

  
  
  


You and Happy had agreed to have weekly visits so he could watch your belly grow, you felt as though you were going to explode. He, on the other hand, kept asking the guards if you could have alone time. That happened once, the guard caught the both of you and forbid it from happening again.

You were waiting for Happy to come out, this time it seemed to be taking longer. You weren't the greatest you've ever been, your back hurt, your feet hurt, morning sickness still hasn't gone away, you had that shit all day long. 

“Ma'am he says he doesn't want any visitors,” the guard told you, you were shocked

“Did he say why?” you didn't understand, maybe it finally sank in and he didn't want this.

“no, he doesn't really talk much,” the young guard said

You stormed out of the prison, you were beyond pissed. Everything had actually been going well. You were 7 and a half months along been going to see him weekly for 2 months.

 

You sat on your couch eating a gallon of your favorite Blue Bell cookies and cream, had been crying your eyes out since you left the building that morning. You knew you were probably overreacting, but your hormones were all over the damn place and you felt that he didn't want your little girl anymore. 

You knew it wasn't the case, he had asked you if he could name her. When you said yes, he was beyond excited. He said he wasn't going to tell you until she was born since his furlough was approved.

 

“dammit little girl quit kicking me there” you held your stomach as you kept having pains from her kicking constantly. 

‘great now I have to pee, this is never ending’ you said out loud to yourself.

You uncrossed your legs and let them hang over the side of the couch, feet not even touching the floor. You loved this couch because it was the only place you could sleep comfortably but it was harder than hell to get off of.

You wiggled your way to the edge before you could even make it all the way up you fell back down screaming in pain. This was to first time you'd actually had tears rolling down your face from the pain.

 

“(Y/N) are you okay?” Gemma came rushing in with Tara and her ready to explode stomach as well.

“yeah I think so, I just really need to pee for the 30th time today” you tried to laugh it off

You made another attempt to get off the couch, again you fell back in pain.

“Gem we gotta get her to the ER, she's bleeding,”  Tara told her, you began to freak out.

“No, no, no, it's too early” You started to cry, it was too early. You knew the chances of premature births.

“(Y/N) nothing's going to happen to that baby, I'll make sure of it myself,” Tara told you trying to calm you down.

She had said from the beginning that if for some reason you gave birth before her she would help assist with the delivery pregnant or not.

 

“son of a bitch, you call that prison you tell them to get his ass here right now” you screamed at Chibs as you grabbed his shirt.

“okay, love” he smiled at you, he wasn't faded by your crazy behavior. He thought it was hilarious as did Gemma. 

The doctors were in and out of the room, running test, checking monitors, making sure you had enough fluids. You were already at the end of the straw but them bothering you made it 100% worse. 

The pain medication that you were given, was working about as well as a car without gas. 

 

“babies heart beat is dropping, get her into the OR for an immediate caesarean” the doctor yelled at all the nurses, 

“CHIBS WHERE THE HELL IS HE?” You screamed at the poor innocent man, knowing that it wasn't in his control.

“We don't have time to wait, we have to get you into the OR now” Tara Tod you as he began getting your bed ready to move.

“No, He needs to be here” you started to cry and they started moving your bed out of the room.

 

Down 3 hallways, into an elevator, you knew that he wasn't going to make it. You were so mad at yourself, as much as you wanted him to be there and how much he wanted to be there; you knew they had to deliver her with or without him there.

“hold the elevator” 3 different voices shouted at the same time. 

Tara quickly pressed the door open button to let them in, a smile formed on her face.

“I'm here, I'm here,” he said as he placed his hand on your stomach, you felt her kick in the exact spot his hand was at.

“Holy crap, was that her?” he asked you with his wide open tears forming in them.

“yes” you smiled, trying to hold back the tears.

 

“Put these on and don't touch anything” one of the nurses shouted at Happy as she shoved a gown, gloves and a mask in his hands. He quickly figured out how to put them on. 

“You're going to feel some pressure Miss.Trager” the doctor spoke.

“It's Lowman.” he corrected the doctor.

“I'm so sorry. Being in a cell for 12 hours a day you start to become someone other than who you are. I became more distant with you and I shouldn't have” He placed a hand on the side of your face, you looked up at him and just smiled.

  
  


“Here she is, absolutely beautiful and healthy,” the nurse handed her to Happy

He looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered, and she was the only thing that mattered.

“Your grandma is going to go crazy little miss Lydia Marie Lowman” he smiled at her, then you. 

 

\----

Happy's furlough lasted 3 days, in those 3 days, you met his mother and aunt. After you questioning his a billion times on Lydia's name he finally told you, it was his sister's name who had passed away when he was younger. 

The other guys who weren't inside moved all of your belongings into Happy's place, it was something he had apparently been planning since the beginning. 

 

Lydia was currently 5 months old and was a spitting image of her father, you picked her up for her noon feeding. As you began feeding her you heard a Harley pull up into the driveway.

She immediately let go and began to giggle.

You smiled down at her,

“yeah, baby your daddy's home” 


End file.
